


[Podfic] I Would Beat With Your Heart As It Beats

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Healing, Introspection, Loyalty, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofI Would Beat With Your Heart As It Beatsby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:It's Eskel who smells the blood and finds the bard.The Warlord's right hand doesn't get to panic, so instead, Eskel...copes.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160





	[Podfic] I Would Beat With Your Heart As It Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Would Beat With Your Heart As It Beats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634031) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:33:25  
**Size:** 36 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] I Would Beat With Your Heart as It Beats - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-04-iwould-beat-with-your-heart-as-it/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack04_IWouldBeatWithYourHeartAsItBeats_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:00:48
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:23:45



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always adored!


End file.
